Control-Freak
by Eveamlizya
Summary: Chiyo is a servant in the Kuchiki house. One day, she fills in for someone else. What happens when she does everything wrong? Byakuya's punishment could be the end of her...or the end of him as he battles for control.


**I've had this idea going through my head for quite a while. I've always imagined Byakuya as either a super romantic…or a dominant. ;P SOOO, here we go…lol. This is probably the longest oneshot I'll ever write, too. Byakuya will probably be very OOC towards the end…but, hey, it's not like we all know what he's like in bed! LOL**

* * *

Chiyo awoke with the sun every morning. It was up to her to make sure that the sheets were hung to dry in the bleaching sun, that the koi had their breakfast, and that she was ready to help with her master's morning tea, broiled fish, and tamagoyaki.

The Kuchiki manor was as peaceful as ever that morning. There was a soft rushing of water flowing through the gardens as she smoothed out the wrinkles in the damp sheet. The gentle breeze cooled the minimal sweat developing on the back of her neck, plastering the short, fine strands of black hair to her skin.

Tucking the basket beneath her arm, she headed back inside. She shook the sandals from her feet and nearly slipped as her tabi slid across the freshly waxed floor. Chiyo breathed a sigh of relief as she steadied herself.

"Chiyo," came a soft voice from down the hall. Adachi-san, the head of the kitchen staff, leaned her head out from the kitchen doorway and called to her.

"Hai," she replied, setting the basket just inside the doorway to the laundry area.

"Kuchiki-sama will be up shortly; can you come and get the eggs ready for me?"

"Hai." Chiyo walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a large bowl and eggs. "Is Yui sick again today?"

"Hai, she was sneezing non-stop this morning. She was determined to work, but I told her that I couldn't have her spilling tea and dropping eggs everywhere." Adachi-san laughed as she set the tea pot and cup onto the tray.

"Will Rukia be having breakfast, too?" she asked.

"Chiyo," the greying woman hissed, looking behind her towards the door. "Don't let anyone hear you being so familiar. And no; she's in the world of the living and will be for a few days."

"Gomenasai," she said sincerely, continuing to crack eggs.

"Ahh," she groaned, "I still have to meet the delivery man at the back gates. I almost forgot he was bringing our bread and meat today."

"I can meet him if you like," she said, handing the bowl to her and tossing the eggshells into the waste.

"Oh, no, dear girl. You are far cleaner than I am. I need you to take this to Kuchiki-sama," she said, pouring the boiling water into the pot with the tea leaves. "Don't give me that look." Chiyo had a look of pure fear on her face. "Blame Yui. Now, just don't spill the tea and you'll be fine." Adachi-san placed the tray into Chiyo's hands and shooed her out the door.

"Oh, Kami, help me not make a complete fool of myself," she prayed quietly as she strolled down the hallways. Stopping at the doorway, she took a deep breath before kneeling to the floor, setting the tray beside her, and sliding the door open just far enough to walk through.

Her master sat at the table at the center of the room, gazing out at the gardens through the open doors. His appearance was as effortless as always. He had yet to dress in his shihakusho and haori. His black hair, which was elegantly draping across his shoulders, was free of kenseikan. Seeing her master in this way startled Chiyo; he seemed so approachable in this setting, in his morning dress.

Picking up her tray, she took small steps towards the table, cautious of her footing. She knelt next to the table and placed the tray quietly onto the wooden surface. Chiyo held her breath as she placed the cup in front of him. She wrapped her fingers around the handle of the teapot and brought the spout over the cup, tilting it down.

Chiyo realized too late that she'd forgotten to hold the lid down. It clattered onto the table next to the cup. She gasped softly, but continued pouring the tea until his cup was properly filled. She sat the teapot to the corner of the table and moved to get the lid.

He held the lid within his hand, gazing at it curiously. His eyes drifted to her and she muttered, "G-gomenasai," her voice nearly inaudible. Those grey eyes made her heart push into her throat. There was an awkward silence, interrupted only by the sound of ceramic touching ceramic when he placed the lid back on the pot.

Chiyo hesitated, questioning her actions, as she picked up the tray and exited the room after she bowed slightly. Closing the door, she let out the breath she'd been holding, feeling the throbbing in her head after holding it for too long. She put her hand to her chest, wishing her heart would calm down.

That afternoon, she'd completed most of her duties. The sheets had been taken down, folded, and put away. The koi had been fed that morning as well as counted, which she'd been told to do since a couple had mysteriously gone missing. She'd helped Adachi-san clean the kitchen and put away the delivery from that morning, as well. Chiyo now sat on the back porch, eating her lunch, and staring out at the cherry blossom trees.

She was so focused on watching the few blossoms falling, the sounds of the water and koi splashing, and the gentle breeze, that she was blindly aiming for her mouth. The sound of someone clearing their throat came from her left. Chiyo froze and slowly glanced over, seeing her master standing there, looking down upon her.

Nearly spilling her food, she stood abruptly, backing up towards the house. "Gomenasai." She'd been sitting right in the middle of the porch, blocking his path. He'd shocked her; she hadn't expected him to even be home at this time of day. Bowing her head, she watched the bottom of his white haori flow behind him.

When his form rounded the corner, she let her head fall back against the side of the house, groaning to herself. "Baka, baka, baka," she chanted as she hit her head every time. What was wrong with her today? Chiyo was beginning to wonder if she was being punished for something…or if being a nuisance to her master that day would bring some sort of punishment down upon her. She hoped she wouldn't be let go.

Adachi-san had said that he'd left for a captain's meeting before dinner, but that he would be back in time to eat. Unfortunately for her, she was to serve him again. Oh, she hated Yui at that moment. Adachi-san had planned the usual large meal: miso, rice, grilled chicken with a sweet teriyaki sauce, simmered vegetables, and some kind of fresh sashimi.

Chiyo had served the sake without fault, thankfully. She had begun to place each individual dish on the table before him when she noticed that she'd forgotten his chopsticks…she'd left them sitting on the counter in the kitchen. Letting out a soft breath, she closed her eyes, cursing her luck. Of course, he'd noticed her mistake immediately and, though he didn't allow her to see, the corner of his mouth quirked.

"Gomenasai," she muttered as she stood and went to the door. Adachi-san was already heading down the hallway hurriedly, chopsticks in hand. "Arigatou," said Chiyo in a pained, tiny whine of a voice. Walking back into the room where her master still sat, waiting, she knelt next to the table and placed the utensils just to his right.

She wanted to cry. It had been the most embarrassing day of her life and it wasn't over! She'd begged Adachi-san not to give her anymore tasks where she'd have to face her master. "You won't even have to see him, Chiyo. All you have to do is, while he's in the bath, go to his room and get his bed ready. Just lay out the futon and the light bedcover."

Since she couldn't back out of her task, she was now standing in the middle of her master's bedroom, laying out the futon. Chiyo was taking her time, making sure she did everything perfectly. She double-checked the placement of the mattress and made sure that she had the right bedcover. Folding back the cover, she fluffed the pillow before standing and turning to leave.

As she turned, she gasped, seeing her master standing before her. She caught a glimpse before she clamped her hands over her eyes, also hoping to hide her reddened cheeks. His hair was damp, his yukata was slightly open, showing his toned chest, and his arms were crossed in front of him. Chiyo could feel those grey eyes boring into her.

Lowering her head, she moved towards the door. She didn't even bother apologizing…she'd done enough of that; she reckoned it was getting old. Just as she was sliding the door open, something caught her wrist. A familiar, but often never heard, came from behind.

"You will follow me."

Her heart leapt into her throat. That was it; she was done for. He was going to kick her out; she knew it. The soft warmth of his hand left her wrist as he passed by her through the doorway. She reluctantly followed him down a series of hallways. Chiyo's fists were clenched tight, expecting the worst.

The night air carried a small chill that clung to her skin. A shiver ran up her spine as her master led her outside and through the gardens to a small building. It was understood that the staff was to never enter there. It was Kuchiki-sama's private place. Though he rarely escaped there, it was rumored among the staff that it held either important papers or maybe something of his late wife's.

Chiyo felt that she was not going to like whatever it was that was in there. She held her breath as they reached the door. She wanted to run, but knew that it was useless. No one could escape the master of shunpo. Her master unlocked the doors and opened one wide. He stood to the side and motioned for her to enter.

The darkness inside was unwelcoming. Chiyo stepped forward. She closed her arms around her and looked around, trying hard to see her surroundings. What little light that streamed through the doorway, was quickly extinguished as her master slide the door closed behind him. She heard the lock once more.

Her fear rose, knowing she couldn't see much of anything within the confines of the building. Chiyo felt it odd that the building had no windows or other doors. She strained to hear the soft footsteps of her master as he crossed the room. There were a few unidentifiable sounds, which ended in a small lantern being lit. Chiyo squinted at the sudden light. Her eyes focused on her master's face, which was illuminated in the warm glow.

Turning, he drew open a smaller door behind him. He stood to the side, allowing Chiyo to take a hesitant step forward. There was a set of narrow stairs leading down; she could barely see past the first few, but she continued anyways. She heard the door shut behind her and she noticed the lit behind her drew closer to light her way.

When she reached the bottom, Chiyo tried looking around, but it was still so dark. The captain stood behind her for a moment, judging her reaction. She was scared, nervous, which he expected. It had been a while since he'd taken anyone down there. He moved to the side, grabbing a silken sash from the table. He sat the lantern down and returned to her side.

Chiyo tensed when she was blinded. Reaching up to the fabric, his voice sounded again, "Don't." He released her hair, allowing it to fall down from the bun she'd had it tied in, before forming a knot behind her head, securing the fabric in place. Her breathing came in short, soft gasps and chills began to rake her body. What would he do to her?

A warmth spread across her lower back as she felt his hand there, moving around to her hip. He guided her to the side. Chiyo was afraid to move for fear of running into something or tripping. He stopped her, putting both hands along her hips, and turned her around slowly. She wanted so badly to ask him what he was planning on doing to her, why he was doing it, or to just ask him to stop, but he was the head of the Kuchiki house and she was a mere servant. He was in control and she couldn't say no.

A soft nudge pushed her back against the wall behind her, which elicited a gasp from her. She listened as his gentle footsteps sounded towards the right. There was a slight cluttering sound right before those footsteps returned. Her master's fingertips ran down the length of her arm to her wrist, but were quickly replaced by the touch of cold metal.

_Shackles! _ Chiyo's breathing grew even more shallow and quick. A whimper escaped her throat when the metal locked around her other wrist. The silent captain then took the connecting chain within his hand and raised it above her head, interlocking it with another chain that was hanging from the ceiling.

She bit her lip, muffling a worried cry. Feeling a nudge against her cheek, she turned away and heard a slow intake of breath next to her ear. His hand traced its way along her other cheek, down between her breasts, and stopping just below her stomach. Using his other hand, he loosened the obi tied behind her back.

As it fell to the floor, the front of her yukata opened, allowing the air to drift across the bare skin of her front. The draft sent a chill through her, causing her shiver while simultaneously hardening her nipples. He could sense her fear and he enjoyed it. The sight of her quivering lip, the sound of her hastened breathing, and the feeling of her trembling beneath his touch was sending him over the edge. Byakuya understood that she had been unaccustomed to the duties she'd taken to that day and wasn't at all angered by her negligence. In fact, he'd enjoyed the unexpected happenings she had brought into his day; however, he'd used that as an excuse for her "punishment" and to be able to have that body under his control. He needed to have control.

The captain wasn't inexperienced with this particular situation. It had been a while since he'd had this "need" to punish, to dominate, but it used to be a common occurrence, though no one knew. He was very careful with his "victims," making sure they understood that it was a punishment and not what it really was, a way to release his sexual tension. That being said, he had rules: Never kiss on the mouth and never let them see that he was aroused. Only once had he ever been tempted to go against those rules.

Now that he had her within his grasp, he was having some difficulty. It had been too long; that is what he told himself. That tension had built up over time and was now surfacing with a blinding fury. He traced her quivering lip with his thumb, pulling away quickly.

"You understand your transgressions?" he asked calmly.

Yuri bit her lip, muffling her soft sob. She nodded in response. A servant who disappointed her master deserved punishment. She had been inexcusably careless the entire day.

The cold captain walked to the corner of the room. He removed his top, leaving him only in his hakama. He could feel the chill in the air and hoped that the cold against his bare skin would keep him calm. Lying the clothing on the table, he noticed the leather crop. Byakuya hadn't needed to use it in so long, but, looking back at the girl, he grasped it tight.

Clenching the crop between his teeth, he used both hands to rip the sleeves of her yukata open, allowing the cloth to fall from her body. Even in the darkness, he saw that her skin was a creamy ivory white, unmarred…beautiful. He wondered how it would feel against his own, but he refrained, taking hold of the crop once more.

Raising the crop, his eyes roamed her body, looking for the proper place. A sharp gasp sounded as it landed on her thigh. The sound echoed around him; he closed his eyes, savoring it. Fortunately for him, he'd left Senbonzakura in his room; that sword would likely have a few things to say about this. Although, he was sure that he would have to answer to it later…probably to relay everything.

He did give in to the temptation to go a little harder. By the time he'd stopped, she let out a whimper; his gaze lingered on the soft pink marks lining her thigh. As his eyes moved up, he noticed something glisten from between her legs. The captain's eyes grew wide as he looked over her. Her chest heaved with deep breaths, her cheeks were flush, and her limbs trembled slightly. The girl was biting her lip; he assumed, now seeing her reaction, she was trying not to cry out.

Chiyo felt pleasure in the sudden contact of the crop against her skin. Each smack created a series of "pangs" within her core. She was afraid that, if her master knew that she was enjoying it, he would think badly of her. She was ashamed that this was giving her these feelings. Not wanting him to stop, she held back every moan that threatened to erupt from her throat.

Byakuya didn't know what to make of this turn of events. No one had ever found pleasure in his punishments before. He hadn't even introduced his late wife to this side of himself. Now, he grew anxious. He wanted to touch her…kiss those trembling lips.

Approaching her form, he reached forward, allowing his fingertips the pleasure of brushing the supple skin of her breast. "You're enjoying this," he stated. Chiyo gulped. Giving in to temptation, he pinched the erect nipple, gently at first, causing her to nibble on her bottom lip once more. As he increased the pressure, however, she finally released a soft moan.

That breathy cry pulled the air from his lungs. Immediately, he began to feel its effect on him…beneath his hakama. He gritted his teeth, not sure of himself anymore. Releasing his grip on her tender skin, he pulled himself to the corner of the room once more. Byakuya laid the crop on the table and closed his eyes, gathering his thoughts. He needed to be careful; if he let himself get carried away, there could be serious repercussions.

He always had control over this, but this time was different. Now, his annoyance started to rise; he clenched his fist around the crop again and stalked back to her. Without warning, he brought the crop down upon her skin once more in a series of smacks, gradually increasing the hardness of them. Chiyo's moans became louder each time; even the bite of pain resulted in a pleasurable burn that only worsened her arousal.

Just then, he had a thought. The captain brushed it away; what was he thinking? The idea was one that would've come from Senbonzakura, but to think that he'd thought of it himself… The girl's mouth was open, panting; a soft pink rushed to her cheeks. His resolve was weakening; he knew. He wasn't sure if he could refrain much longer.

"G-g," the girl whimpered suddenly, "gomen…nasai." She was apologizing?

Byakuya came forward, pressing his hand against her stomach. Moving down, he felt the small patch of curl and the dampness beneath. He slipped a finger into her folds, sighing at the slick heat that met him. Chiyo whimpered again. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but now that he'd gone this far…he'd carry through. Her body jerked when he swirled a finger around her swollen bud.

Her mind was becoming blank, fogged by pleasure. She wanted his touch; she wanted all of him. Chiyo sought release and she rocked into his hand. Those finger deftly danced around her clit before pressing a single digit deep within her. She groaned at the intrusion. When that digit curled into her, she cried out as it hit a bundle of nerves.

As he continued, she felt the heat rise and a pressure building. She held her breath a little, feeling the pressure beg to break, but released it in a gasp, "I…I'm gonna." Her master suddenly pulled back and she groaned, realizing that he was denying her climax.

He had to carry through, he told himself. Byakuya waited for a minute or so, letting the girl calm. He let himself draw closer to her this time, barely brushing the skin of his chest against her own. She gasped at the contact. Reaching down, he cupped her again, letting his finger work her over. His other hand grasped her breast, pinching to the point of pain, but he noticed that it only seemed to increase the blush spreading across her cheeks.

Once he felt her begin to tense, he pulled away, eliciting another pained groan from her. Without thinking, he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to gain control over himself, but he only brought her scent closer. That spicy sweet invaded his senses and he wanted more.

Stalking to her, he came to the realization that this girl had control over him. It suddenly angered him that he could no longer control his actions. He couldn't help but release the chain overhead, watching her collapse to the floor in a trembling heap. The shackles still held her wrists together. Byakuya grasped the connecting chain and lifted her into his arms, gasping at the skin-to-skin contact. He walked to the back of the room, where a futon lay on the floor.

Chiyo couldn't think clearly any longer. The softness that met her as he laid her down was opposed by the firm warmth that followed, pressing hard against her front. She groaned as a series of bites came to her throat, trailing down to her breasts. When his mouth found the soft pink flesh of her nipple, he bit down, while simultaneously pinching the other. Chiyo thought that she'd climax by this attention alone.

She was becoming desperate. "P-please…"

"Say it. Tell me what you want."

"I-I…" she thought about her words carefully, "don't want…" Byakuya held his breath. She was about to tell him to stop; he waited for the sound. "I…need you," she breathed, "please…inside me." Chiyo felt him still before he pushed himself from the floor. She thought she would cry from the absence of his touch. She'd never wanted anything so badly.

The captain stood and loosened the ties on his hakama, he sighed, feeling the cloth fall from his now painful erection. He lowered himself once more over her. He saw that she had positioned her arms above her head; he traced his hands up them delicately. "Don't move them," his voice vibrated off her still trembling lips and she nodded. Byakuya moved down her body, his mouth biting and nibbling a path down between her breasts and across her stomach. He clawed at her hips and moved to spread her thighs apart.

Positioning himself, he bent her legs at the knees, opening her core to him. She clenched her fists in an attempt to not grasp at him, to pull him closer, when she felt the heat of his mouth on her. The captain wanted to growl at the taste of her. Looking up, he saw just how flushed her skin was and how hard she was breathing. Even her knees and thighs were shaking on either side of him. The corners of his mouth turned up…he was in control.

He gave her a tentative lick, teasing her; she shuddered. He licked again, keeping his tongue against her and moving it quickly across her clit. It was taking less and less time to bring her to the edge. Chiyo felt as if she would explode. When she held her breath, waiting for the tension to snap, he stopped again. This time, she cried out impatiently. She swore that she heard a low chuckle, but the thought was quickly put aside as two finger were pushed into her.

Rocking her hips into them, she felt the tension building again. He curled his fingers once and pulled away again. Chiyo swore that tears were threatening to fall…she needed relief. She had the fleeting thought to grasp his hand with hers and pull him back into her, but she was afraid that he would stop completely.

Byakuya moved back on top of her, pressing himself just at her entrance. He felt her try to rock her hips towards him, trying to get move of him. Pressing a hand against her hip, he stilled her, getting her attention. "You'll not release until I say. Is that understood?"

"Y-Yes…please…" she moaned.

"Please, what?" he teased.

"Please…fuck me, please," she begged.

He didn't make her wait any longer. Slamming into her, she cried out and he cringed at how tight she'd become. He wasn't sure how long he could last within the tight heat. Chiyo's thighs vibrated against his waist. She rocked her hips, meeting his thrusts. She already felt as if she would break into a million pieces any moment.

"I-I can't…"

"Not yet," he commanded. Chiyo bit her lip, trying to hold it back. He took one knee and lifted it at a higher angle, turning slightly. She cried out, the sudden pleasure nearly breaking her. Byakuya groaned, the new angle creating more friction. He knew she was having more and more difficulty holding back…and so was he, but this was punishment, after all.

Chiyo felt a little moisture forming at the corner of her eyes as she squeezed them shut, however it was quickly absorbed by the silk. She knew that, as soon as he gave her permission, she'd likely scream. Every moan she was making now was muffled by her biting her lip painfully.

Byakuya was feeling the difficulty to hold back. He twisted a little more into her, making every movement nearly painful. "Now," he growled. The moment she release her lip from her teeth, she shattered; the pleasure in the sound deafened him. He allowed himself release, giving into her.

He could feel her pulsing around him even after her breathing had calmed. Both were coated in a cool sweat. Byakuya grabbed her chin, making her focus on him again. "You'll speak of this to no one." When she nodded, he planted a kiss upon her lips and she deepened it. "Sleep, now."

Sleep came easily to her. When she awoke, her eyes remained closed. Chiyo sighed at the soreness in her body. Opening her eyes, she recognized her surroundings as her own room. The sun shone brightly through the screen leading outside. It was past dawn. She shot up, wincing at the soreness. Looking down, she noticed that she was dressed in her nightclothes. Chiyo wondered if it had all been a dream, but the tint of pink marking her thighs was proof enough.

She got up and dressed in a plain pink yukata, tied her obi tight, and rolled her futon back. Had he put her to bed? The whole situation was thoroughly confusing. Heading towards the kitchen, she guessed that it was almost time for breakfast. "Adachi-san?" she called out.

"Oh, Chiyo, you're awake. Did you sleep well?"

"Adachi-san, gomenasai," she said bowing low, "I overslept."

"Oh, no, dear. Kuchiki-sama came to me this morning and told me to let you sleep. He said that you looked awfully pale last night at dinner. I told him that it was just your nerves getting the better of you, but I had Yui take over your duties for the morning. She's still sick, but she managed it before she went back to bed a minute ago. Now that you're up, you can take the tea," she said, handing her a prepared tray.

Chiyo nodded, taking the tray. Heading down the hall, she wondered about the night's events. He'd put her to bed…he'd dressed her, made her futon, and put her to bed as well as told Adachi-san to let her sleep in. Had it really happened? She made it to the door and knelt down in order to open it. Sliding it open, she saw him sitting, as stoic as he ever was.

She was nervous as she approached him, but she wasn't as much afraid as she was the day before. In fact, she was almost tempted to do it again. The captain noticed the girl walking towards the table. He tried not to let her notice the smirk that was curling. She placed the tray on the table and set the cup before him. Taking the teapot in hand, she remembered to place the other hand over the lid. Pouring the tea, she had a sudden thought. She sat the teapot back in its place and moved to leave, purposely bumping the table.

Her eyes widened as the tea cup rattled and tipped over, the liquid spilling over. She gasped, quickly using her sleeve to keep the hot tea from staining his clothes. Damn her luck, she thought sarcastically. This was going to be good.


End file.
